Switches for making and breaking electrical circuits are widely known. For example, a vehicle with an electric power device, such as a window, may have a control system with a switch for controlling operation of the window. The switch may be a switch assembly that has an actuator in the form of a lever pivotal to effectuate rocking movement of a contact as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,918. The actuator is pivoted in opposite directions to actuate a rocker switch to engage and close electrical contacts for energizing the motor for the window. The motor raises or lowers the window depending on the direction and distance that the actuator is pivoted. To manually control movement of the window, the actuator is pivoted in one direction a predetermined distance to engage electrical contacts. The user holds the actuator in that position to energize the motor until the window is raised or lowered to a desired position. The pressure on the actuator is then released by the user to stop movement of the window.
The switch assembly also includes a second switch in the form of a dome switch that is also operatively connected with an actuatable electronic circuit. The circuit continuously energizes the motor to move the window to a fully open position or a fully closed position. Upon initial actuation, the circuit energizes the motor and maintains the energization even after the manual depression force applied to the switch is released. Initial actuation of the circuit typically occurs by pivoting the actuator, at least momentarily, to a position beyond the predetermined distance at which manual control of window movement takes place. This feature is known as “auto-down” or “auto-up”.
The switch assembly includes a base that supports the dome and rocker switches and is mounted on board of a printed circuit board. The dome switches are carried on the printed circuit board immediately beneath the base. Because of the inclusion of the dome and rocker switches, the switch assembly is relatively large, requiring a significant amount of packaging space.